memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Mamoru Nakamura
Tujiro Nakamura (also known as Mamoru Nakamura) was a male human and one of the top admirals in the Federation Starfleet throughout the 2360s and 2370s. Lieutenant Nakamura served aboard the USS Reliant with a young Ensign Jean-Luc Picard who was on one of his first assignments after graduating Starfleet Academy. By 2365, Nakamura became sector commander and was stationed at the newly commissioned Starbase 173 in Sector 23, close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. He would conduct a snap inspection of the USS Enterprise-D during its visit to the starbase. Nakamura agreed with Starfleet's ultimately unsuccessful plan to have Commander Bruce Maddox disassemble Lieutenant Commander Data for research. By 2367 Nakamura commanded Starbase 219. That year, Lt. Commander Erika Benteen was assigned to the starbase as operations manager. The following year she was promoted to commander and accepted a position as Admiral Nakamura's adjutant aboard the base. In 2370, the Starfleet Admiral's Banquet was held on Starbase 219, and Admiral Nakamura insisted that Captain Jean-Luc Picard attend the banquet. Unfortunately, the USS Enterprise-D suffered several technical problems following the installation of a new warp core, and Captain Picard missed the banquet. Later that year, in an alternate timeline created by Q, Nakamura sent the Enterprise a priority 1 message notifying Picard that he has just ordered a fleet-wide yellow alert, noting that thirty Romulan warbirds were headed for the Romulan border of the Neutral Zone, following the discovery of a spatial anomaly in the Devron system. Nakamura later ordered fifteen starships to assemble along the Federation side of the zone, and ordered Picard to go there as well, to investigate the anomaly. In 2376, Admiral Nakamura requested that Phillipa Matthias take part in a subspace conference to discuss his ideas for new starbase construction. In 2378, Nakamura ordered Captain Montgomery Scott to send a Starfleet Corps of Engineers team to evaluate Lt. Cmdr Data, and eventually ordered Scotty to remove Data's emotion chip. Scotty strongly protested Nakamura's decision, even resorting to some rather unprofessional name-calling. In 2379, Admiral Nakamura was one of five Starfleet admirals who along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Ambassador Lagan Serra decided the fate of Federation President Min Zife after the disastrous Tezwan affair. Nakamura pressed especially hard for the position that nothing about the Federation's involvement with the nadion-pulse cannons or Tezwa could ever be made public. The group decided to force Zife, Koll Azernal, and Nelino Quafina to step down but not to reveal to anyone where the weapons had come from. A short time later, Nakamura, along with Admiral Ross, and Admiral Nechayev confronted Zife with their threat and watched as agents of Section 31 came to escort Zife, Azernal, and Quafina away. Later that year, Nakamura had the Enterprise put on the list of ships to receive detailed inspections from Starfleet Command. Admiral William Ross suspected that Nakamura concocted the entire inspection tour as an excuse to give Captain Jean-Luc Picard a thorough going-over. Captain Montgomery Scott had noticed that Admiral Nakamura appeared to be putting only people who had a grudge against Enterprise officers on the tour, so he asked Ross to help him get the fourth and last spot on the inspection team. Scott could not simply ask Namakura for the spot after how he had behaved toward Nakamura only a few months before. In 2381, during that year's Borg crisis, Nakamura was part of a meeting at Starfleet Command which included Admirals Hastur and Nechayev as well as Federation government officials Jas Abrik and Seven of Nine. Nakamura commented that their forces were too spread out, and was confident in the effectiveness of the transphasic torpedo, even though Seven of Nine argued that the Borg would eventually adapt. He, along with Admirals Jellico and Nechayev, monitored the attacks on Vulcan, Andor, Coridan III, Rigel, and Qo'noS from the secure bunker in Starfleet Command Headquarters. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet admirals